camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mizuno
Mizuno Shashinki-ten (水野写真機店) was a Japanese company based in Tokyo. Before the war, it was installed as a camera shop facing the Ueno station. The address is merely Tōkyō Ueno-ekimae (東京上野駅前) in the advertisement in June 1926. It is Tōkyō-shi Shitaya-ku Kurumazaka-chō 39 Ueno-ekimae (東京市下谷区車坂町三九・上野駅前) in other documents dated 1934 to 1943: advertisements reproduced in , pp.72–3, 80–1 and 105–6, advertisement in January 1934}}, and undated leaflet by Ōhashi Takeji Shōten. It was already active in 1926, and manufactured field cameras. Advertisement in June 1926. The company distributed various cameras in the late 1930s and early 1940s, some of which were perhaps specifically made for it. Mizuno survived the war and distributed the Gelto and Middl 120 in the early 1950s. The address at the time was Tōkyō-to Taitō-ku Kita-inarichō 1 (東京都台東区北稲荷町1). Advertisements dated July 1952 to January 1953 reproduced in , pp.136 and 192. The trace of the company is lost after 1953. Cameras sold as a distributor (発売元) * Tokiwa (1934–6) Advertisement in January 1934, advertisement on p.6 of June 1st, 1935, reproduced on p.24 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku, and advertisement reproduced in , p.80. * Nippon (4.5×6) (1937) Advertisements reproduced in , p.81. * Guzzi (c.1939–44) Advertisement on p.14 of December 15, 1939, reproduced in Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku, p.48, and on p.7 of February 15, 1944, reproduced on p.71 of the same. * Rollekonter (1940–3) Advertisements reproduced in , pp.105–6. * Semi Miss (c.1941) , type 3, sections 4A and 7A. An unknown 6.5×9cm plate folder (called リーベル, Rīberu) is attributed to Mizuno by a reliable source. Yazawa, p.15 of no.235. Cameras sold as an authorized dealer (特約店) * Baby Light Undated leaflet by Ōhashi Takeji Shōten. * Semi Olympus II (1938) Advertisement in February 1938, p.A42. * Condor folders (1939–41) Advertisements reproduced in , pp.72–3. * Ako folders (1941–2) Advertisements reproduced in , pp.58, 60 and 99. * Gelto (1952) Advertisement reproduced in , p.136. * Middl 120 folders and Middl Flex TLR (1952–3) Advertisements reproduced in , p.192. Field cameras In an advertisement in June 1926, Mizuno Shōten offered four models of field cameras (野外暗函), made in its own factory (弊工場). All have double extension bellows, true leather bellows and a Thornton-type (roller-blind) shutter, and were supplied with a three-stage tripod, a dedicated case and a tripod bag. The various models were listed as follows: * Model A, size, Carl Zeiss Tessar #16, ; * Model B, size, Meyer Aristoplanat 7½″ f/7.7, ; * Model C, size, Carl Zeiss Tessar #18, ; * Model D, size, Meyer Aristoplanat f/7.7, . Notes Bibliography * . Advertisement by Mizuno Shōten in February 1938, p.A42. * . Advertisement by Mizuno Shōten in June 1926. No page number. * * * Advertisements on p.24, corresponding to p.6 of the June 1st, 1935 issue, on p.48, corresponding to p.14 of the December 15, 1939 issue, and on p.71, reproduced on p.7 of the February 15, 1944 issue. * Ōhashi Takeji Shōten (大橋武治商店). Leaflet for the Baby Light and the Cross filters and hood. Date not indicated. Document partly reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * . Advertisement by Mizuno Shashinki-ten in January 1934. No page number. * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (145) Rōzen to Korigon" (レンズの話145ローゼンとコリゴン, Lens story 145 Rosen and Corygon). In no.235 (January 1997). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.15–9. Category: Japanese distributors